Distant Hearts
by True Hobbity
Summary: SLASH! Aragorn is set to marry Arwen, Legolas falls in love with someone... Aragorn? Read and be amazed! ;) (REVISED EDITION)
1. The start of it all

Mela en' coiamin (love of my life)  
  
Legolas sat on the tree looking at his future domain. thinking about what could possibly be more beautiful than the lands of Mirkwood. In a few days time, his friend Estel (Aragon) would be marrying Arwen. Both were below him somewhere, fixing the wedding decorations or something. Aragon had talked about it so much during the quest and now the event was finally taking place, here in Mirkwood. Legolas knew the prince of Mirkwood should appear at the festivities to come as he was the groom's closest companion, though he couldn't bear it.  
  
{The thought of A'maelamin (my beloved) marrying some other. I ought to be ashamed of myself. First of all I can't possibly have any chance with Estel. Second he was in LOVE with her!! Anyway father would absolutely KILL me if I liked a mortal. and he would absolutely kill me himself if the .mortal was a man. So either way. I will have to be lonely.}  
  
"Amin Hireatha (I'm sorry). my lord" A girl said propping herself up on the tree. "Ahhh! Do not creep up on me like that!" Said Legolas positively shocked. "Amin Hireatha." She said looking hurt "Mani na taa?? (What is it?)" Legolas was still in deep shock. "You are asked to come to the midnight festivities my lord" She said timidly "Yes. Yes. Hold on. wait! Yan na lle? (Who are you?)" (Deeply confused look) "Amin na tualle. (I am your Servant)" "MY SERVANT??... I have a servant?? Since when." "Since YOU'RE older servant got fed up with you being up on the trees and not giving her enough orders." "So.? Shouldn't she be happy for having such an easy life.? "Surely you must know. that maids of Mirkwood have to be ordered or even dismissed to function properly. You never dismissed your other maid and her. well. she." (Looking down) "She.well. what??" "She went mad." "Oh really?!" (Eyes wide open) "Yes my lord. She is now in green hills of Valinor. calming off I suppose" (smiling sadly) "So instead of going mad you decide to climb up MY tree which I have forbidden ANYONE. including my OWN father to climb and ASK for your next order.?" "I'm deeply sorry. I did not know. nor did anyone tell me about this. What should I do to make up for it.? What punishment should I be leading to.? I am willing to face anything!"  
  
Legolas raised his eyebrows at her sudden burst of. well he didn't have a word for it. It was even more shocking than her sharp graceful appearance, and he almost tripped of the tree because of it, and that was saying something! A sudden rustle in the leaves behind him made Legolas jump again. He looked at the maid suspiciously. and when she returned a glance of innocence he turned around, to find Aragorn sitting behind him smiling widely.  
  
"Aragorn." "Ahahah.And I thought YOU were high strung! Ahahha." "Yes.right.*deep breath*. now there are 2 people other people on MY tree." "OH be quiet Legolas stop being so possessive of trees. anyway.I think you should apologise to her." he said pointing to the lady- like figure gliding quickly down the tree quickly.  
  
{I quickly looked down at her.}  
  
"HEY.uh. ELF!!...HELLOOO. MAY I KNOW WHAT MY SERVANTS NAME IS.?" I shouted to her. She looked up at the both of us; she smiled, curtseyed and replied a loud "Káylá!!"  
  
I sighed softly. and smiled (forgetting Aragorn). She was too young. possibly 400 years??... Yes she did seem like it. Her ears were still blunted on the tips. Good tree climber. she was smart, sweet, funny.without meaning to be. A dreamy smile must have spread across my face because just that minute Aragorn started shouting at the top of his lungs. "LEGOLAS LIKES AN ELF!!!!!!" Startled I looked down at the fading figure of Káylá. She looked up at Aragorn and laughed slightly. As a colour rose in her cheeks she walked on shaking her head in amusement. Peeling my eyes away from her (very hard thing to do) I looked towards Aragorn as if I were going to murder him and gave an evil grin to match.  
  
"Uh oh!" "You got that right."  
  
Aragorn started to climb down the tree as fast as his human legs could carry him. I laughed mockingly at the slow speed of Aragorn and decided to wait and give him a head start.not that it would help of course. the elf is ALWAYS faster.}  
  
"Go faster would you." "OH be quiet!" "Haha.HERE I COME!!" "Ahhhh!"  
  
Legolas jumped off the tree branch and landed softly on the ground with ease. Laughing loudly he chased after Aragorn. He looked around and spotted the endearing strider running towards the Vanya Sulië waterfall. Smiling in victory he mutely kept chasing him making sure the alert ranger wouldn't pick up his footsteps. He hid behind a broad pillar, as if on a look out. He saw Aragorn grinning and resting against a slab of white elf rock as if happy with what he had accomplished. Shaking his head, Legolas swiftly crept up behind the rock and waited and tried to pick up any sounds that might suggest that Aragorn had heard him. When Legolas was convinced he had succeeded, he noiselessly moved stealthily towards the panting ranger and pushed him into the icy cold water. Unfortunately for Legolas, Aragorn was quick enough to grab Legolas's tunic and pull him in as well.  
  
"Brr.. AHH!... you disgust..t.. mm.e..e. . Amin .feuya ten' lle (disgust me) !! You horrid creature!... Auta miqula orqu!!! (go kiss an orc)" "Lle Tela? (are you finished?)" Said Legolas not feeling the cold as much as the mortal. and smiling malevolently. "I'll. get.brr...you" Aragorn said through chitters. He was freezing. Legolas looked at him with a false innocent look on his face "Why me.? What did the poor little elf doo.?" said Legolas getting up and readying himself to leave the water fall. Aragorn grabbed Legolas's hand and pulled him back. Legolas tripped back because of the uneven flooring underneath him and landed heavily on Aragorn's stomach. "Ai Elbereth- Legolas!! You need to loose some weight!" "Me?? You've already got an 'pudgy stomach' and you are entirely worn-out by that small run. and you're talking about ME losing weight." "Well." said Aragorn wrapping his hands around Legolas's stomach and tightening his grip with every second causing Legolas to flinch at his icy touch. "Before. I could wrap my hands around you completely and still touch my elbows. now I can't." "Before I could do the same. but now I can't even touch my fingers!" said Legolas swiftly and humorously. "Why you little orc!!" said Aragorn threateningly, his arms still around Legolas's tummy. "A! you said LITTLE!!" Said Legolas finding a loophole in the threat! "Oh. um.Legolas." said Aragorn as if he remembered something. "Yes Aragorn. " Legolas replied in the same manner "Have you.?" "Have I what??..." "I was just wondering. have you washed you hair because it smells a little funny. I mean have you run out of shampoo?" "Oh you annoying fool! Dolle naa lost!! (You're head is empty) and...And.you know what else??..." said Legolas trying to think of an insult worse than having horrible hair (this was a very hard task for the elf.as an elf's hair is its mark of status and royalty). "What Legolas.what??" said Aragorn mockingly over interested. "Llie n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina! (You're ugly and your mother dresses you funny!) HAH!" said Legolas not realizing what affect the words had on Aragorn. He turned around releasing himself from the clutches of the man. and stood facing Aragon who looked miserable, gaping at the water bed. "Ai! *gasp* what have I said.I'm sorry Aragorn. I didn't mean too. I did not realize. forgive me please." Legolas begged as he knelt back in the water in front of him. "GO AWAY LEGOLAS. and LEAVE ME ALONE." said Aragorn in a straight stern voice. "But you're cold and wet." said Legolas trying to help "AND OF WHOSE MAKING IS THAT?!??!" Aragorn shouted back. "I.I." Legolas stammered finding it hard to make a sentence. "Aragorn.I'm so-" "I DON'T CARE!!! GO A-W-A-Y!!!" 


	2. Feelings

Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith (Sweet Water and Light Laughter)  
  
[At Legolas's Chambers: Legolas sits at his silk sheeted bed and thinks about what just happens when-]  
  
"Quel Undome Heruamin? (Good Evening My lord)" "Hello." "Heruamin.(My lord)" "What is it this time?? If you are wondering about the Midnight Festival. I'll be there!" "Heruamin. it is not that.I saw Lord Aragorn just now. and he looked. scary?" "Haha!! Hama sinome (Have a seat) Káylá" "But. My lord. I am forbidden." "WOULD YOU FORGET THE RULES.? IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!!... Honestly I could use you folk as an insult if someone calls ME uptight."  
  
{I looked at the nervous character amused and watched her as she sat down on the cushioned seat opposite me. Her eyes seemed concentrated at the floor and she was very flinchy because anything I said she would jump and ask if she could do more. "Káylá. how old are you??" I asked slowly. "403 years my lord." she said immediately. "Ahh. how is it that a young girl like you is working already.?" I asked a bit quicker. "My lord. We.that is my family has served the royal family for generations. my father is still the Kings cook, my mother the head of cleaning and me your servant. It is necessary that I work for the royal family. An oath is to be made when you join. I used to be under my mothers supervision. that is until now.when I got graded to be you're servant" she said slowing down her pace in the end. "And you had no choice of whether you wanted to serve me or not?" ask Legolas gathering all the information. It was the first time he had heard about the 'maid's rules'. At his latest question Káylá had her eyes wide open and started stuttering. "My. Lord. It. is. not. no choice. it's an honour. an honour." she said finally.  
  
(Legolas gets up and walks towards her)  
  
As I walked over to her thoughts racing in my mind, Káylá was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her dark brown- black hair reaching her thighs, her almond brown eyes; innocent and entrancing at the same time. The way her palace maid dress trailed behind her. Her high strung behaviour of her work, her ways to accomplish things. I had never met someone as beautiful and appealing as her before. She stood up to leave. She curtseyed and said "Namaarie." But before she could run away from me.}  
  
Legolas caught her hand and pulled her back the same way Aragorn did (whom he forgot again). He pulled her back into his arms and turned her to face him. She was only an inch shorter than him. shaking she looked up into his captivating blue eyes before she was pulled into a kiss. Legolas held her tight so she could not escape. He finally pulled away gasping for air. He looked at her and smiled at her shocked expression. She brought her hand to her lips as if to make sure they were still there. She turned around and ran fast. "Oh and Káylá! Don't tell anyone.please" Legolas said before she left the door. Nodding frantically she sped off towards the gardens.  
  
{I laughed lightly as she sped off. her hair flying behind her. I walked to my bed and dropped my self on it. My hair messy and when I thought about it, it did smell funny. A sudden rush of memories about what happened in the water fall flooded his mind. Sitting up almost immediately he shouted Aragorn's name. Suddenly Arwen came rushing through his doors. She looked livid. Legolas edged back on his bed as Arwen confronted him.}  
  
"TELL ME. WHERE IS ARAGORN??" "How am I supposed to know??" "You were seen last with him. as told by your servant" "Well I don't know where he is." "WHAT HAPPENED. LEGOLAS DO NOT HIDE A THING FROM ME!!" "Fine.*sigh*" Legolas gave up and told Arwen of what happened at the waterfall.leaving out the bit about falling into his lap and the bit about each others looks.  
  
"LEGOLAS PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME YOU INSULTED HIS MOTHER JUST BECAUSE HE INSULTED YOU'RE HAIR. PLEASE!" "Well. he. you. HE KNOWS HOW SENSITIVE I AM ABOUT MY HAIR!!!" "OH BY THE GRACE OF THE VALAR. HOW COULD YOU??.HIS MOTHER. BY ALL MEANS LEGOLAS YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER. YOU ARE HIS BEST FRIEND!!!!" "LOOK HERE Miss FUTURE UPTIGHT QUEEN (gasp from Arwen). IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO INSULT HIM OKAY. BEILIVE IT OR NOT. ELVES ALSO DO MAKE MISTAKE. YOU SHOULD KNOW!!!" "I CANNOT STAND THIS RUBBISH!!" "THEN LEAVE!!!" "I WILL!!" "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR THEN!?!" "AMIN DELLOTHA LLE!!! (I hate you)" "THAT'S ONE THING WE BOTH AGREE ON!!!"  
  
He shouted at Arwen's retreating back. He was now completely annoyed at Arwen. why would Aragorn marry such an Agaryulnaerea (blood sucker) anyway?. Annoyed he decided to take a refreshing bath to clear his senses. Closing the bathroom door behind him he got into the bath tub. thinking of all the possible insults. He started muttering them under his breath and didn't hear anyone cautiously open the doors to his quarters.  
  
"Nogoth (gnome). Feuyaerea (disgusting).Glamhoth (orc)." "LEGOLAS !!!" "NOT NOW!!! I'm in the BATH ROOM!!!"  
  
The bathroom door flew open and there stood a dripping, fuming, aggravated, and scary Aragorn. Legolas looked up from the soapy foam that covered his body. He looked at Aragorn smiling a bit. "See. I'm washing my hair!!" He said as held up a full bottle of apple scented shampoo. "LEGOLAS HOW DARE YOU SPEAK IN THAT MANNER TO MY WIFE!!" "She's not you're wife yet!" Legolas replied matter-of- factly. "Legolas."He started before Legolas lifted his soapy hand out of the water. "Look Aragorn.I honestly didn't mean to insult you before. I was just joking around and I made a mistake. I am sorry. Now I had an argument with your wife to be and now my only wish is to be invited to the wedding. though I do not think the bride (and maybe the groom) will agree." Legolas said in a steady but meaningful way. Aragorn smiled at the skilled archer. he noticed that Legolas had a charm with words. and decided to forgive him. Laughing slightly he sat on the edge of the bathtub. "I think I can talk Arwen into it." Aragorn said smiling "Does that mean that the elf is forgiven?" Legolas asked earnestly "Yes it does Mellon- Nin (my friend). yes it does" Aragorn replied still staring at the luminous blue eyes and smooth white skin. He ran his hands through Legolas's wet tangles (if they were any). "Make sure they're washed well. before dinner. you do want to make a good impression." Aragorn stated "Honestly Aragorn. I don't think Arwen will agree just because I look good. She loves you too much. (Damn!)" said Legolas. "Oh I wasn't talking about Arwen, Legolas. I was talking about Káylá!!!" said Aragorn jokingly. "Yee! You. you. Fall!" he said as he pulled Aragorn in the bathtub and started fake strangling him with the forearms (forgetting he was naked). Laughing Aragorn tried to escape the clutches of the youthful elf. As soon as he did he turned and started tickling the elf. Squealing with joy he gave in.  
  
"AI!" screeched a girls voice. Legolas and Aragorn looked at the figure of Arwen; mouth open with shock. They looked at each other. Aragorn was sitting on Legolas's stomach. Legolas was holding on the Aragorn's stomach (trying to tickle him) and another fact was the Legolas was naked and Aragorn was sitting ON him.  
  
"What are you doing melamin (My love)" Arwen said stunned "*Ahem*. What are you doing here Mela (love)? *ahem*" said Aragorn utterly embarrassed and trying to get out of the awkward position. "I came to comfort you because of Legolas's harsh words. but it looks like this here prince has accomplished it himself" She said gathering her thoughts. "Oh it's not how it looks." Aragorn said looking at the elf for support. "Looking at the fact that you're still sitting on his naked body I think it's exactly how it seems! HOW DARE YOU!! WE'RE ENGAGED!!" "MELAMIN! (My love) . Wait " Aragorn shouted to Arwen's back as she sped off. "Well what are you looking at me for. I'm not the one sitting on a naked elf!..." Legolas said childishly. "Legolas. you ARE the naked elf.and now there is no way you're coming to the wedding!" Aragorn moaned as he finally got out of the bath tub. Legolas got up after him and wrapped a towel around him and put his hand on Aragon's shoulder "You mean. if there is a wedding." he added. "Yeah. Right." Aragorn said still staring at the door that Arwen had just run past. "You better go comfort her then." he said as he removed his hand and started combing his messy hair. "yes. you're right." Aragorn started as he started walking towards the door. "Oh and Aragorn. send Ká?lá over to do my hair would you. I just can't seem to get it right" Legolas said scowling. Aragorn looked bewildered at Legolas who was trying to braid his hair. "Legolas. how can you be so calm about what happened?" Aragorn finally asked. Sighing Legolas sat on the marble surrounding the wash basin. "Because Aragorn.I. She's you're girl and I have no idea about what to do" Legolas said giving up the thought that he should tell Aragorn about his un predictable feelings about him. "Legolas. but what happened there." Aragorn started. "Look. you better calm Arwen before she uses you not coming after her immediately as another reason to hate you." He said jumping of the marble and examining his hair again. "Right!" Aragorn said as he walked faster towards the door. "Hey Aragorn. my hair smells like apples. is that good?" He asked him innocently. Smiling and nodding his head in amusement he ran towards the waterfalls where he presumed that Arwen would be. Back in the bathroom Legolas sighed and looked in the mirror "I'll take that as a yes." he said smelling his hair again wondering if Ká?lá would come. 


	3. Hope

Aragorn ran across the engraved pathways of Mirkwood towards where he thought Arwen may be. He slowed down, as soon he came across the same waterfall he and Legolas had a fight in. He smiled to himself, Arwen sat on marble rock facing the entrancing waterfall, her head down and still.  
  
He approached her quietly and wrapped his hands around her lightly. Startled she looked back slightly and dropped her head down again as she saw who it was. "Leave me be." Arwen said in a whisper. "How. how can I let such a pretty maiden, who is to be my wife alone.? I simply couldn't" Aragorn said softly "The wedding is off Aragorn." Arwen replied in a stern yet calm manner. Aragorn gaped at her open mouthed. He tried to speak but no words came out. Arwen turned around and looked into his grey steel eyes. "Aragorn, it is clear. it is clear that.that you do not wish to be with me." She said silently. She knew that this was hard thing to face; she knew that she had made a mistake. As she looked into the grey eyes of her ex-lover, she found it harder to say the words. Though Arwen knew that the decision had to be made, she knew that she had to make the choice and she had to face the consequences.  
  
"Arwen. why are you saying this, there. before, it was nothing! You just caught us at the wrong place at the wrong time. we are just friends nothing more. I don't need Legolas! I need you. forget him. stay with me, please. I . I love you." Aragorn replied as soon as he got his voice to work.  
  
He stared back into the blue eyes that were hollow and disheartened. He knew he had been the cause of the pain, and he wanted to end it. Arwen meant more to him than any other. and losing her would. he couldn't even think about it.  
  
"I do not know Aragorn. you're words are empty. Perhaps I may have misunderstood. but then again. I do not know. As much as it hurts me Aragorn. you must understand. I can't live knowing you like another." Arwen replied helpless.  
  
"Let it not hurt, I do not love another Arwen, you are my heart. I would be broken. do not leave me. stay, please stay. stay with me. I...really...still...love...you...  
  
You...mean...every...thing...to...me..." Aragorn said. trying to stop the tears that were flowing down his face. His hands were clasped into Arwen's as if to beg for mercy. Aragorn realised how much Arwen was to him, he wouldn't lose her. he would break every friendship and every bond. anything it took. he would do it.  
  
It pained Arwen to see him in such a state. She felt tears of her own staining her face. She lifted his head. and shook her head slowly. She felt insecure and bleak. She tried to calm him. but she failed as she weakened, letting emotion over come her.  
  
"Aragorn. please.don't make it harder. you must understand." Arwen said choking between sobs. "under. understand what. ? I. I love.you. what. what more. do you. need?" Aragorn said softly weary of the pain inflicted upon him.  
  
He slowly lifted his head sniffing the last drops that ran down his face. He looked Arwen in the eye and smiled weakly. He was lucky to have something of such beauty with him. Her eyes watery and slightly red locked into Aragorn's own blood shot stained eyes. He winced as he decided to speak again.  
  
"Arwen." Aragorn started "Aragorn." Arwen interrupted Raising his hand lightly to signify that what he had to say was important he took her hands into his own and continued. "Arwen. I have loved you ever since I have set my eyes upon you. the very day when the golden leaves of Imladiris (Rivendale) soared across the equally brightened day. The day my mother bought me to you. you took care of me, held me when she died. You spent time with me, explaining your ways and helping me along my path. as I grew. you grew with me. became a part of me. what is a stem without a flower? I need you. more than you could ever imagine. I want you to be there by my side." Aragorn said in a loving tone.  
  
He let his words sink in. Arwen looked at him, the tears had stopped flowing and her eyes began to get back its shine. She got up letting her hair fall behind her perfectly. Aragorn drew his breath anxiously. he had never seen anything in the world more stunning than the sight before him.  
  
"Give me some time. I need to think by myself for the moment. is that all right?" She said softly.  
  
Aragorn got up and smiled down gently at her. He was happy that she didn't look so distressed anymore. Her pain had subsided and Aragorn began to feel that there might be hope. just might.  
  
"Sure." He said tenderly.  
  
Smiling politely, Arwen turned on her heels slowly and walked back towards the city. Aragorn watched her retreating back and sighed. He had spoken the truth, he couldn't live without her. it had to turn out right.. How could it not? 


End file.
